


Perfect Worlds

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Kazekage Family [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Karura (Naruto) Lives, Parallel Universes, Rasa (Naruto) Lives, Strained Relationships, Yashamaru (Naruto) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: What is a perfect world? The perfect world to one person is not the perfect world for another. Is it even possible to have a perfect world. In one world Gaara wishes he was never born. In another, Karura wishes he was. Those wishes make the two worlds collide
Relationships: Baki & Gaara (Naruto), Gaara & Karura (Naruto), Gaara & Rasa (Naruto), Gaara & Yashamaru (Naruto), Karura & Yashamaru (Naruto), Karura/Rasa (Naruto)
Series: Kazekage Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849123
Kudos: 13
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Naruto: Kazekage Family Line, Naruto: Rasa Lives, Platonic Relationships





	1. Two Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. This was written for a challenge for TravelT's contest called The Perfect World over on Wattpad. I got three chapters written. I'd actually had this idea running around in my head for some time. The idea involves two different timelines converging at one point because of one place, thus perminantly effecting both timelines. The effect is based off a wish by someone, and in the opposite world someone has a wish that matches in some way. Getting one's wish granted may seem like it leads to a perfect world, but in reality a perfect world for one person is not for another.

If only the world were perfect.

…

" _Question. If the world were perfect, what would that entail?_ "

" _Answer. A perfect world would be a world where my parents and uncle were alive._ "

" _And why is that?_ "

" _My existence is the reason for this world being imperfect."_

" _Is that really so?"_

" _They would all three be alive if it weren't for me._ "

…

If only the world were perfect.

…

" _Question. If the world were perfect, what would that entail?_ "

" _Answer. A perfect world would be a world where Gaara was alive."_

" _And why is that?"_

" _A mother can't but feel a gaping wound in their heart, as a parent isn't supposed to outlive their children._ "

" _Is that really so?_ "

" _That is how motherhood is._ "

…

If only the world were perfect.

**~N~**

The dusty sands gave way to the lush forest. A moist breeze flowed through the forest, touching the cheek of the young Kazekage, making his eyes close at the pleasure the sensation brought. Even though his sand protected him from the elements, it did not protect him from the dryness of the desert. A few miles out of the desert, and those traveling with him as his guard decided to set up camp. The smell of a nearby water source drew him away, unnoticed by those near him.

His small feet fell upon the sand, stepping so as to not make a sound. Gaara soon came to a clearing which he'd not seen before, a waterfall coming out from the mountain midway. The steam coming off the pond also disappeared into the ground, as if the earth below sucked it in. The auburn-haired fifth sat down on a log nearby, watching the flow of water, letting the tranquil environment wash over him. He couldn't help but think this place was perfect, a far cry from the scarred world outside.

Despite becoming the Kazekage, there were still those in the village who saw him as a monster. They blamed him for the death of Rasa, who was not only the previous Kazekage but his father. Before that, it was his uncle Yashamaru and his mother during birth. There was this inkling deep in his soul that worried the beast would come out, and destroy everything he'd come to hold precious. There was also the fact he'd lost certain things before he understood what it was to have something precious to oneself.

The concept went against everything which was Suna's ninja way. The strongest survived like he once did. The ninja cut off all emotions like he once thought he did, and yet Gaara came to realize emotions couldn't be locked away. For example, right now he was thinking about how the perfect world would have all three of those people alive, even if it meant he didn't exist. That world would be perfect.

**~N~**

The dusty sands gave way to the lush forest. A moist breeze floated through the open part of the covered rickshaw her younger brother pulled along. Karura's head rested lightly on Rasa's shoulder. She could feel her husband's firm, strong muscles as she leaned into him, her eyes not taking in anything around her. A sigh left her lips. "You know, if you left me behind, traveling between the hidden villages wouldn't be an issue."

"If I left you back in Suna, I'd worry about you."

His voice was soft despite his rough exterior, reminding Karura of how her husband could normally be rough in his personality, and yet at times be one of the most gentle persons she knew. Her head hung lower. "I'm sorry I'm like this."

"I miss him too. I miss not being able to hold him when he was born."

Karura's fingers twisted into Rasa's arm. "It wasn't meant to be, but our family would have been perfect."

Early on they'd talked about trying for another, but neither one found the subject to their liking. Gaara was born prematurely, his small body unable to withstand life outside of his mother's womb. Had they managed to seal the Shukaku into the child before he was born, there was a chance he might have survived, but looking back at this in hindsight, it might not have taken. The worst part was, over the last fourteen years she'd lost the will to live, and Rasa found himself living for her.

"Lord Kazekage…"

Rasa stirred, almost as if to note that Yashamaru didn't need to call him by said title, only to remember other shinobi were present. "Yes?"

"I think this is a good place to camp."

It was then that Rasa drew away from her, to help with the duties. Sometimes he'd walk beside the rickshaw, holding her hand as they traveled, yet sometimes he'd ride with her, knowing exactly where he mind drifted off to. At these times Yashamaru took over, to make it feel less like the Kazekage was being a burden on his men, and yet Karura knew they only spoke highly of how he cared for her when his back was turned, not complaining at all, unlike some of the others in the village.

He would have made a wonderful father to little Gaara, if only he had the chance.

As they set up, Karura stepped out of the rickshaw. One of the men approached her. "Lady Karura, should you be standing."

"I'm weak, but I can go for short walks. My husband and brother will know how to find me. They always do."

The smell of nearby water drew her away, and her feet made a little noise, for, despite her lack of energy, she'd retained the ability to be light on her feet. This trait she was glad Temari inherited. She came across a waterfall which appeared out of nowhere and disappeared into nowhere as if the earth took and gave. She sat down nearby, taking a deep breath as the tranquil environment washed over her.

**~N~**

Gaara's eyes widened, blinking once as he thought the water suddenly changed direction, going backward instead of down. The illusion seemed to not be an illusion, and his mind felt suddenly drawn into the very waterfall, the sensation of going up to the sky above washing over him, the sensation of moving lurching his stomach unexpectedly. Something strange was going on, as his body felt cold, but also torn apart.

**~N~**

Karura titled her head, watching the water when Rasa's calloused hand clamped down onto her shoulder. Glancing up, she could see a weak smile on her face, and that Yashamaru had joined her. He reached down to help her up, only for her eyes to be drawn away from her husband to the waterfall, their eyes being drawn likewise. The water seemed to be moving backward, and then she felt a strange sensation, as well as being pulled away from her husband.


	2. World 1: A Mother's Embrace

Gaara felt his thin body hitting the solid ground as the feeling of the sudden movement started to settle. His pale eyes closed, attempting to clear the haze in front of his eyes as a splashing sound came from the pond below the waterfall. The young Kazekage sat up slowly, his head dizzy.

Lord Baki's voice called out to him, making his eyes blink a couple of times. "Lord Kazekage." His field of vision cleared as his teacher continued speaking. "There was a flash of light, and…" The man stopped, taking in everything. "Are you alright?"

The auburn-haired teen didn't speak and simply started to stand up. Baki's hand reached out to help him up as Gaara contemplated what occurred. The young Kazekage attempted to steady himself on his feet, wobbling slightly. Without looking up at Baki's face that his teacher was worried. He took a deep breath, and yet no words came out. His mind continued to try and make sense of what happened, let alone how to explain the situation. It felt as if he were pulled out of his body, and yet here he was as if that never happened.

Gaara opened his mouth to finally say something, only to hear a loud crashing sound nearby. The young shinobi regained his composure, setting his mouth into a frown before turning to head towards the sound, Baki close behind him. They headed to the left of the waterfall, heading to the sound. The young shinobi waved his hand, preparing to use the sand stored with them as they came to the place they heard the sound.

However, instead of sand coming out of the gourd, words came out of his mouth. "Mother?"

**~V~**

Karura found herself falling, her thin body crashing against the tree limbs. How she ended up falling from the sky when she was once sitting by the waterfall, she did not know. As she landed, her foot twisted under her, and a sharp pain lurched through her ankle. Her elbow stung from where a tree branch scraped, drawing some blood. She felt something coming, something she felt like she'd been looking for.

An unfamiliar voice spoke up. "Mother?"

The sandy-haired female drew her breath, wondering who could call her such, her eyes turning up to see the auburn-haired youth standing in front of her. A smile spread across her face, recognizing instantly who the boy was. "Gaara."

"Lord Gaara." A face which was familiar came out of the woods close behind the boy. While Gaara didn't seem at all alarmed by the situation, Baki did. His hand shot up in front of the young teen, indicating he shouldn't' take a step further for his own sake.

Karura lifted up one hand, pulling herself up despite the pain, noting how Gaara's thin mouth twisted into a frown just like Rasa's. In fact, he looked almost like a miniature Rasa, but with different color eyes. He was smaller, slimmer than she ever remembered Rasa being, and yet the resemblance warmed her over. "How much you look like your father…"

Gaara's mouth opened, drawing his breath tightly in, before looking up at Baki.

**~V~**

The woman certainly looked like his mother, and yet Gaara knew for a fact Karura was supposed to be dead. Baki, of course, did his duty, even though Gaara's sand could easily protect himself. The woman stood up, then smiled at him as if she didn't find the coincidence strange. She then spoke. "How much you look like your father…"

Baki continued to hold his hand out, and Gaara tried to speak despite his discomfort. "Um…"

"The way you're a miniature version of him is adorable."

Gaara's eyes blinked, his mouth opening up as his confusion continued to grow. The waterfall seemed to have something to do with this, and he took a deep breath. "So…"

Apparently, this version of Karura wasn't aware of the fact her own son killed her in childbirth, but also seemed all to fine with him being there, standing in front of her. The sandy-haired woman started to loose balance, making Gaara's eyes narrowed, noticing how weak she seemed. It was then that she began to fall towards him.

**~V~**

He was indeed her cute little baby, there in front of her all grown up. Karura's eyes closed her energy draining. She'd lost quite a bit of energy due to the depression arising from losing a child, and not doing much. Getting to see Gaara made a feeling of joy wash over her just as she lost her balance, and the pain in her ankle grew to be too much. She fell towards Gaara, only for her to be too far for him to stop her downward trajectory, particularly with Baki's hand in front.

She found herself landing on soft sand which shot up to greet her, and then Gaara stepped away from Baki, the concern showing through on his young face, his hand reaching out in the same way Rasa used his gold dust. The other hand reached out to push Baki's hand away before slipping over to touch her.

Baki of course practices far more caution than her son did. "Lord Gaara! We don't know what's going on here."

"I don't care what's going on." Karura wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, feeling him flinch under her touch. She buried her face into his neck, taking in his dusty scent which was similar, but not the same as Rasa's. Her injured foot hung from where she stood so she didn't put weight on it, instead of letting her weight rested on his thin frame. She noted how his body was muscled, and firm, but not the same as her husband. "All I care about is the fact you're alive in front of me."

She felt the boy's hands move, slowly drifting up to touch her back, as if the touch was foreign to him. Baki on the other hand, she saw out of the corner of his eye, kept staring at her as if something was seriously wrong. To her, though, this was the perfect world.


	3. World 2: A Mother's Lullaby

Gaara found himself falling, crashing down from the sky through the trees. His pale teal eyes widened as the ground came rushing up to him, and his hand reached down to attempt to bring his sand around to prevent him from getting hurt, only to find nothing happening. A branch scraped against his arm, tearing at the fabric and into his arm before slapping into the ground.

The teen let out a groan, attempting to sit up. Nausea washed over him, his eyes clamping shut, wondering what just happened. His lips opened as he tried to move, but he found himself unable to move right away. Eventually, after a few minutes, he stood up, heading over to nowhere. His body tilted slightly to the side, his body tipping slightly as if something were missing.

Leaning up against the tree, Gaara pulled his arm up, wondering what Shukaku would say about this matter. Only, the tailed beast said nothing, making the young shinobi's eyes snap open. "Shukaku?"

The fact Shukaku wasn't there hit hard, but so did the feeling of being alone. Gaara went down to his knees, his body weak. He remembered the time he wanted to kill everyone so he could be alone, and yet now he realized this was his greatest fear. His body slid down, shaking and wondering what was going on. His eyes fluttered shut, his energy draining quickly.

**~V~**

"What just happened?"

Karura took a deep breath, as her husband steadied her. Glancing over, she saw that he nearly fell over as well, and Yashamaru had managed to fall. Her brother stared at the waterfall. "I don't know. That seems like, well, one of those weird artifacts which do strange things."

"Wonderful…" Rasa turned to look at his wife, his face twisting down in his usual sternness. They softened upon seeing the paleness of Karura's skin. "How about I take you back now?'

"Um, yes." Karura let her husband help her back, and she sat down in the rickshaw, thinking. She heard her husband say something about gathering supplies for dinner but paid no heed. She pressed her lips together. She felt her mother's instinct kicking in, and after a few minutes of rest she stood up.

Yashamaru noticed. "Sis…"

"I've got to go and use the restroom. I'll be back soon." In her mind, she knew she wasn't going to come straight back. Walking weakly, she started through the forest, heading in the direction she knew she needed to go. It would be a few minutes before Rasa or Yashamaru would come looking for her. She continued walking until she came across the small figure sitting in an area, branches around him broken. She knelt down, noticing the auburn colored locks of hair which cascaded around the boy's face.

Her hand reached over, brushing the hair away from his forehead, catching sight of the scar which read love. The person stirred, their eyes opening up, the black rings evident around the child's eyes. This was different from the child she knew, as the eyes contained no black rings, and yet the color was right. "Hello, Gaara."

**~V~**

Gaara's eyes opened upon feeling someone touch his forehead. His eyes felt heavy as he looked at the sandy-haired woman in front of him. "Hello, Gaara."

The young shinobi opened his mouth to say something but found himself unable to talk. His eyes closed back up, wondering why his body felt so weak.

His mother cupped his face in her hands, rubbing her fingers across his cheeks. "Don't worry. Mama's here."

" _I killed you._ " The teen watched as tears began to fall from her eyes, yet she also smiled.

She touched her forehead to his, taking a deep breath. "You are so precious to me."

Gaara's eyes closed and opened. "Precious…"

"Yes. You're precious."

" _I'm a monster._ " The boy closed his eyes, remembering how his existence killed this woman who was now being kind to him. If she only knew that, and the fact he'd killed her brother. Then there was the issue with his father, how he'd been so much of a failure to the man.

**~V~**

He was most definitely precious to her. She listened to him carefully, before tilting her head to look at his arm. Karura's eyes narrowed, taking in the long tear in his clothing, noting the long scratch running from his wrist to half way between his shoulder and elbow. His other hand clutched his side, his lips pushing together as if he were in pain.

"How did you end up here? I wish I had medical supplies." Glancing back up, she watched his facial features tighten up, and she reached up to touch his forehead. "How did this happen?" No answer came. "Gaara?"

The boy remained silent, his eye narrowing. He didn't open his mouth or move. She noted though he was physically in distress, his breathing coming in a labored manner. He also seemed uncomfortable with her touch, his eyes darting around as if something was going to attack him, so she started to hum the lullaby she used with Temari and Kankuro as a child and watched him settle down.

**~V~**

Despite all of the emotional thoughts running through his mind beating himself up. Gaara couldn't help but find himself calming in the presence of this woman. The fact Shukaku wasn't there, which tore him up inside as much as the thoughts of what he'd done, melted away. His eyes closed as the lullaby filled his ears, and yet as a shinobi, he couldn't let his guard down, particularly since some genjutsu were sound based. For all he knew, he was in some kind of illusion.

If it were an illusion, though, he wouldn't have sensed that particular danger. Somehow, he always knew where that person was at all times, something that at times made his stomach sick. The anxiety and fear that came from being around that person cropped up, and he knew that when he opened his eyes that he would see that person.


	4. World 1: A Father's Wrath

Everything felt like a dream. Gaara found his mother's touch calming, yet he never realized how much he'd ached over the years for Karura's physical touch. In the back of his mind he told himself he did know he'd missed her warmth, yet actually getting to experience what he missed hit the young Kazekage in the stomach hard. What he'd also never imagined was Karura showing him love, for Yashimaru told him under no certain terms that his mother hated him from the day he was born.

The exhilarating sensation didn't stop Gaara from sensing the intent to kill.

Instinctively Gaara moved and his thin arms scooped his mother up. The young Kazekage moved away from the spot in time to see an all to familiar ability hurtle at the spot he once stood. Baki also moved away and brought his kunai out. Gaara remained emotionless as Karura's head rested against his shoulder and her arms wrapped around Gaara's neck.

However, their attacker didn't remain emotionless. Gaara recognized the anger written on the man's face, yet also found his throat catching. His view of the person didn't last long as the familiar killing weapon came hurtling at him again. This time Gaara allowed his sand to form his defensive structures. In the back of his mind, the young Kazekage noted an odd difference.

The person attacking them wasn't using Gold Dust but instead Iron Sand.

"Who are you?"

Gaara took a deep breath. He'd not heard Rasa's voice for a couple of years now. He'd heard the tone of voice Rasa used and knew full well the man was ticked off with him. He found himself swallowing while Baki continued standing firm. He felt his mother's head turn while her hand gripped his protective gear tightly.

The sound of someone dropping in from behind and Gaara felt a pair of kunai placed at his throat, yet the pressure didn't yet break the thin coat of sand around his body. Gaara felt a shiver run down his spine upon hearing the voice. "I don't know who you are, but I suggest putting my nee-sama down."

"Yashimaru." Gaara swallowed. Physically, he felt a sweat break out on the back of his upper arms and the middle of his back. The wall of sand between him and Rasa collapsed completely. He felt his breath faulter slightly as the memory of his past interactions with the man fluttered through his head. The emotional pain and sense of longing flooded through his mind.

"Put my wife down." Rasa's attention drew towards where Baki stood frozen. Gaara's sensei seemed unsure of how to move, but then the forth spoke. "Baki, what are you doing here?"

Remaining calm, Baki choose to speak. "Lord Yashimaru, perhaps you should relax your kunai slightly so Lady Karura may be set down."

Gaara was sure Yashimaru was looking towards Rasa for instruction on what to do. The forth nodded his head and his uncle relaxed allowing Gaara to set Karura down. His movements were gentle as he attempted setting her down on her own two feet. He quickly discovered his mother balanced on only one foot, yet also leaned into him.

The rather stern look on Rasa's face didn't leave; in fact, Gaara was sure the expression on Rasa's face actually became sterner, yet he couldn't fathom why. Rasa stood with one arm crossed around his waist while the other hovered waiting to use the Iron Sands. "Let me repeat my earlier question to you. Who are you?"

Out of the corner of his eye Gaara saw Karura's mouth form into a pout. "What do you mean who is he? This is our youngest Rasa, our Gaara."

"Did you hit your head Karura?"

Gaara felt a slight tug from his side as Karura started moving. As such, he caught sight of his mother's mouth twisting into a frown he'd seen a few times on Temari's face. A soft, barely audible squeaking sound slipped through his lips. He felt more of a tug as his mother lifted up her injured foot and attempted reaching for her sandal.

A few other things occurred at that moment. The look on Baki's face was the look the man typically made when things were about to head in a very unexpected direction. Gaara also saw out of the corner of his eye the stern look on Rasa's face fall away and his mouth open slightly as if to protest something. Yashimaru – who had already loosened his Kunai so they were no longer at Gaara's through started speaking.

"Nee-sama, there is no need to…"

Karura let out a sound which indicated the removal of the sandal hurt, yet also told the person listening she did not care. Gaara watched her lift the sandal up into the air in a manner which looked like she was going to slap someone in front of her, which further confused Gaara regarding what was going to occur.

With a swift movement Gaara heard the sandal make a whirring sound before watching it hurtle towards his father. The look on Rasa's face quickly switched to one he recognized Kankuro use when something dumbfounded him, yet Gaara never expected such a look on his father's face.

The sandal in question hit Rasa square in the face with a resounding snap and his father's head moved back slightly upon taking the impact. His Iron Sand also dropped to the ground while the hand he'd used for controlling the sand shot up towards his nose. When the man finally refocused his gaze, he said, "Karura!"

Gaara's mouth opened and closed as the confusion plagued his mind. He also saw Baki move one hand to touch his forehead while his eyes closed as the other hand went to support his elbow. The young Kazekage recognized this movement as Baki's, "I can't believe they did that" face. Yashimaru took a deep breath from behind. "Nee-sama…"

A pair of seafoam green eyes blinked and then a lightbulb went off in his head. "I think I know where Temari gets her temper from."


	5. Word 2: A Father's Love

The killing intent emanating off the man in front of Gaara in a manner the young shinobi recognized quickly yet seeing Rasa alive felt like a nightmare. The young shinobi wondered in the back of his mind whether he now understood what others said regarding worst nightmares, for Gaara felt the sight in front of him was indeed his own worst nightmare.

Gaara's eyes closed tightly while the anxiety creeping through his thin frame left him even more physically ill.

Then the killing intent disappeared in the same quickness the sensation first appeared which in turn created a confused feeling in the pit of Gaara's stomach he couldn't explain. He felt the woman who looked like his mother lean in close whispering into his ear, but the sound of her soft voice reminded him of Temari's despite small differences. "It's okay."

"Karura…" Rasa spoke in a soft tone of voice which made Gaara's eyes open ever so slightly while his mind took in the stark difference from the unloving and uncaring voice of the former Kazekage he found himself used too. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, it's our Gaara. Isn't a wonderful miracle?"

"No, it's not." A lack of killing intent didn't prevent Rasa from acting like Rasa always did, yet the young shinobi found himself agreeing with the assessment.

Gaara felt the woman who looked like his mother tense up, yet the tone of her voice indicated she didn't like the response Rasa gave. "So, you're not glad our son's been brought back from the dead?"

" _What does she mean by that?_ " Gaara's eyes fluttered open in part because he didn't wish for anyone thinking him weak despite the fact he felt otherwise. " _I don't remember dying, yet I know both of them are supposed to be dead. I remember wishing, no thinking…_ " The young Shinobi's eyes closed upon remembering the wish. " _… that if I'd never been born that things would be better. In this world, they're both alive, so it must mean things are better._ "

"That's not what I meant." Gaara heard Rasa step closer yet also felt the movement which in turn made him feel even more nauseated. His eyes opened and saw a calloused hand reaching out for his forehead just in time. A shiver ran down Gaara's spine and he attempted shifting his eyes away from the man. He didn't expect the sensation of calloused fingers gently brushing an auburn lock of hair so Rasa might see the scar Gaara created. "He's not well Karura. Is him being returned to us really worth that, of all things?"

Gaara found himself incapable of handling the confusion let alone build of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach, yet his body reacted. Someone – he wasn't sure which parent – tipped him slightly so he might vomit away from himself. Karura's voice filled his ears. "Shush. Everything will be alright Gaara." The silence which fell over the three made Gaara clench his eyes shut wishing the nightmare might end soon. "We need to get him back to Suna so he can get proper treatment."

He didn't expect what happened next. Not at all.

Rasa leaned down and gently lifted Gaara into his arms. The man moved in a gentle manner Gaara never thought possible from Rasa. The young shinobi opened his mouth in protest yet attempted pushing himself away from the man. "Stop."

The familiar clicking sound of Rasa's tongue let Gaara knew the man was having none of this. This didn't stop upon feeling disconcerted rather than at ease when Rasa nestled him into his arms. He felt Rasa suck in a deep breath while hurrying along. "He's too light, too small, Karura."

Another voice made Gaara lift his head slightly because of the familiarity in the voice "Nii-sama. Nee-sama."

"Yes. It's Gaara. Our Gaara."

"He doesn't look well," Yashimaru spoke with the same soft voice Gaara remembered yet didn't know if he might trust anymore. "Place him into the rickshaw so I might look him over."

A deep breath from deep in his lungs left Gaara's mouth as Rasa set him down. In the back of his mind he wondered if the phrase "feeling treated like a child" was apt and yet guilt slipped in when Karura slipped into the rickshaw next to him and gently placed her arm behind his back and leaned her head into his. He found himself turning his head away yet felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks realizing he enjoyed – despite his age – the attention his mother lavished on him.

He'd missed…

Any thoughts of missing a mother's touch over the years left upon seeing Rasa's dark eyes looking into Gaara's seafoam colored ones. The man crossed his arms and looked at him with a look he'd rarely seen on his father's face, yet he struggled in placing the emotions Rasa was presenting. The touch of Yashimaru's fingers brushing away locks of auburn colored hair drew his attention away from the old man as Kankuro called their father.

Gaara opened his mouth yet said nothing while Yashimaru looked at the scar intently. "Where did this come from?"

A pair of seafoam colored eyes opened and closed upon Gaara realizing he didn't want to answer the question. "I'm okay."

"Lord Gaara." A familiar smile flickered across Yashimaru's face, yet Gaara found himself contemplating the fact he could no longer trust the look of worry on the man's face despite wanting to. The man gently lifted Gaara's arm up so the young shinobi might see the damage. "I wouldn't call this okay."

The heat quickly left Gaara at the sight of his own blood yet registered finally the fact his arm hurt. The sensation felt much like the time he first felt pain and his own blood, yet his reaction towards the sensation proved less volatile. "Temari…"

"What does your sister have to do with this? She is nowhere near here."

Gaara turned his head slightly. In the back of his mind, he didn't know how telling his father Temari would want to kill him in the non-literal sense for getting hurt would go over. He glanced down at his feet. "Nothing."

"Let's get this cleaned up, shall we?" Yashimaru turned his head towards Rasa. "Could you hold his arm? I'll need to cut the sleeve away to bandage his arm."

"Yes." The tone of voice from his father was definitely a side Gaara never expected from him. The manner in which the man took his arm also proved gentle, yet only continued Gaara's feeling of disconcertment. His stomach began heaving again and Rasa helped him lean over so he might vomit again. His eyes closed quickly from the sensation, yet the next sensation he felt was Yashimaru cutting the sleeve away.

The familiar meticulous care from Yashimaru made Gaara's eyes begin to sag and his head to nod. "How are we going to not cause a stir when we return home?"

Rasa's tone of voice sounded more like the voice Gaara found himself used to. "I'll go on ahead and apprise him of the situation."


	6. World 1: World of the Fifth

"What!"

Gaara's seafoam green eyes widened upon seeing Rasa redirect his attention back towards him. The man still clutched his nose while glaring at the young shinobi now supporting _his_ wife. A soft chuckle left Karura's mouth while Gaara's mind contemplated _what_ wrong move he'd done this particular time; the way Baki's jaw went slack indicated he'd yet again committed a faux pas yet again. A realization went off in his head. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Absolutely adorable." Karura's comment made Gaara blink a few times in confusion; Kankuro always said such statements from a female were far from endearing. The mortified look on Rasa's face confused Gaara even more, yet in reality, the situation he now found himself in wasn't a normal situation. He felt her body tremble slightly and remembered that – despite throwing a sandal at Rasa – the woman leaning on him seemed somewhat unwell.

The confusion Gaara felt didn't prevent him from sensing danger, but the flare-up of Rasa's killing intent indicated he did as well. His sand shield sprung alive protecting him and Karura from the onslaught of an attack, yet Gaara's mind quickly noted the direction of the attack was on her side. He also heard the sound of Yashimaru deflecting something metal away, yet Gaara knew exactly who was attacking.

Rasa on the other hand deftly brought the iron particles up so he might block the kunai sent his way, but Gaara knew Rasa would attempt retaliation against the attackers. Without moving from where he stood with his arms crossed Gaara brought his own sand up so the Iron Sand technique wouldn't take out any of the men assigned as his guard.

"Rasa, Gaara! No!" Despite the frail state of her physical body, Karura's words, in fact, held an impact Gaara didn't expect; he found himself wincing but saw Rasa backing down.

Baki also called out at the same time. "Stand down! The Kazekage is safe!"

"Kaze…" Rasa lowered his hand while looking at the auburn-haired youth in front of him, yet the confusion on the man's face felt appropriate to Gaara given the way he used to be. He slowly lifted his hands up in surrender. "Yashimaru, stand down."

"Nii-sama?"

"This isn't the world we know."

Gaara's eyes blinked in confusion, yet in his mind, he knew the three shouldn't be alive. He also remembered what his mother said. " _All I care about is the fact you're alive in front of me._ " In the world they knew, he was not alive, just like his wish back at the waterfall. He remembered wondering if the three would be alive if he wasn't, yet now he felt the answer was right there in front of him.

"Yes, nii-sama."

**~N~**

The situation certainly wasn't to Rasa's liking.

He'd found himself separated from Karura and her brother when he felt the strange sensation of being pulled up the waterfall yet never once feeling any form of moisture even after he landed. Instinctively he set out looking for her, only to find…

… her hugging a complete stranger.

He utilized his Iron Sand in an attempt to harm said stranger and break whatever genjetsu his wife was under only for a sea of sand to come out of nowhere forming a barrier between Rasa's technique and the young auburn-haired man. In the back of his mind, he recognized the technique used by the jinchuriki of Shukaku, yet in the back of his mind, he knew said tailed beast should lie dormant as they'd not found anyone compatible within the Kazekage line. Meaning…

"Who are you?"

Yashimaru thankfully showed up, yet the young auburn-haired man recognized the person by voice despite the fact Rasa knew they'd never met the person in front of them. For some reason, Baki was there despite the fact the three made the journey out here on their own as a sort of respite in hopes of getting Karura rejuvenated. The slipper to the face said the trip was indeed working, yet her claim didn't feel right.

After all, it was impossible.

The impossible, though, somehow happened.

Rasa let the men from Suna bind his arms behind his back and watched them do the same to Yashimaru. He watched the men approach Karura and felt himself bristle. The young man shook his head before looking at Rasa as if asking for permission from something. Rasa let his facial features soften before glancing down at Karura's sandal indicating Gaara would need to handle that as well, hoping the young man would understand he was choosing to trust him.

Relief washed over the young man who turned towards one of the shinobi who in turn fetched the sandal before gently lifting Karura up into his arms. "Baki, I'll meet you back at camp. We'll need to discuss this. Among all of us."

Rasa watched Baki sigh before finding himself walking to wherever they'd set up camp. Yashimaru leaned over. "Lord Rasa."

"Yes."

"How do you know this isn't our world?"

"When Baki said the Kazekage was safe he was not referring to me."

"Yes, but…" Yashimaru's violet eyes glanced in the direction they were heading. "That boy is Kazekage? He's rather young, isn't he?"

"We're quite proud of our Kazekage."

Rasa found himself annoyed at the manner in which the Suna shinobi spoke, yet kept his cool. "I can see that."

"Yes. We can." Yashimaru started bumbling in the way he spoke which in turn made people underestimating him. "I'm simply amazed at seeing any kage that young. Well, except the fourth Mizukage, but he's not as young as he looks."

A look of surprise appeared on the faces of the Suna shinobi escorting them. "Why do you speak as if the forth Mizukage is still alive, but with the reverence, he does not deserve?"

Yashimaru looked over at Rasa indicating he now fully understood this world was different from their own, yet the differences didn't seem small at all. They arrived at the camp. Karura was sitting on a log while Gaara sat nearby, but the warry looks on the shinobi of Suna wasn't surprising.


	7. World 2: World of the Fourth

"I'll go ahead and apprise him of the situation."

Rasa didn't want to, though.

He found himself looking at the rickshaw where Karura sat in the rickshaw with a zeal for life he'd not seen since they lost Gaara. Heading back towards Suna left him thinking about the whole situation carefully and he found himself not wanting to apprise _him_ of the situation at all despite knowing _he_ would eventually find out. There was no getting around the fact he would find out.

The fourth Kazekage decided upon reaching the entrance for Suna that he would let the delightful dream last for as long as possible even though he knew everything would eventually fall to pieces. Despite saying he would apprise him of the situation, he decided not to. He was, after all, the current Kazekage and the decision ultimately should lie in his own hands.

He instead approached Baki knowing full well the younger shinobi would lend whatever hand his current Kazekage needed, yet he found himself appreciative of the man's loyalty. He found the shinobi looking over paperwork but waited patiently for Baki to respond to his presence. "Lord Rasa?" The man turned around in his seat so he might get a better view. "Does the third know you've returned?"

"No."

Baki's body tensed up. "Did something happen to Lady Karura while you were venturing out?"

This allowed for an opening for Rasa and he explained his current predicament. Without question, Baki worked the guard at the gate so only those they could trust would be allocated to watching the approach of the returning rickshaw. Rasa remained with the men hoping his actions would remain unnoticed for at least a short while. He didn't expect to hear the sing-song voice of a rather young shinobi. "Rasa nii-chan!"

Rasa's entire body tensed up upon hearing the voice. "Sasori…" The young puppet master landed near him. "Go play with Komushi."

"I want to greet Karura nee-chan and Yashimaru-kun when they arrive home." He'd certainly not factored a certain puppet master into his plans, let alone Sasori's stubborn ability to turn his world upside down in a manner Rasa never liked. Sasori's hand tugged on Rasa's sleeve. "Kankuro refused to play with me while you were gone. He'd rather play with girls now."

"That would be because Kankuro is sixteen now." Rasa turned his head towards the young shinobi and took in the blank expression on Sasori's face.

"I don't understand why. You didn't want to play with girls until you met Karura nee-chan, but you've only ever played that way with her."

The fourth didn't enjoy what ultimately equated his son's rumored sex life despite the fact such things went right over Sasori's head. Subtlety was never Sasori's thing unless he was on a mission and even then this became questionable when said missions involved peaceful discussion involving social contextualization; subsequently, such missions were rare. "Sasori."

"Yes."

"It's not playing. We've discussed this before, have we not?"

"It doesn't seem like an enjoyable form of play." Sasori's eyes widened slightly. "Yet you and…"

"Sasori, do you remember the conversation the third and I've had with you regarding appropriate and inappropriate conversations?"

"Yes?"

"This is an inappropriate conversation. Anything involving _that_ kind of play which isn't actually playing is an inappropriate conversation to have in public."

"Sorry."

"I need you to leave."

"I said I'm sorry."

"I don't want the third to know about what's going on."

"Oh."

If Rasa weren't so good at hiding his emotions, he would in fact breath a sigh of relief the minute Sasori left. The sight of the rickshaw approaching did bring emotion upon his face, yet he moved towards the wheeled cart Yashimaru pulled into the entranceway. Karura seemed even more full of life than before while she sat with an arm behind the auburn-haired boy.

Rasa's facial features fell upon seeing the manner in which Gaara went limp. The young teen's body rested against her own while his head lolled onto her shoulder. Karura caught the look on his face and her smile grew. "Don't worry. He's simply sleeping. He's physically exhausted, so let's get him to the hospital where he can be checked over."

For the second time today Rasa lifted the boy gently into his arms so he might carry him. Gaara's head now rested against his shoulder while he continued sleeping. "Did he say anything? About where he came from?"

"No. He fell asleep quickly, but he is a bit wary. I can't blame him."

"I see." Rasa looked down at the boy. "He really is to light. He's smaller than Kankuro was at this age as well."

"If you get Gaara to the hospital for a good once over, I'll start heading there with Yashimaru. The walk will do me some good."

Rasa found himself looking into her eyes, yet found her energy returning. A laugh escaped from her mouth. "Don't worry. I ate something, which is why I actually feel like doing something. I'm far from how I used to be, mind you, but feeling much better. Just get Gaara where he can receive treatment."

"Yes. I'll see you there." Rasa moved through Suna from the entrance unnoticed, yet he personally noted how the young teen in his arms didn't stir at all. He placed Gaara onto the bed he and Baki arranged for him before carefully removing the heavier elements of Gaara's gear. He seemed even smaller without the crimson coat the youth wore, yet the mark on Gaara's forehead bothered him greatly, yet so did the manner in which Gaara reacted. He let out a sigh of frustration while brushing a lock of auburn hair away from Gaara's forehead.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Rasa physically froze with his fingers mere inches from Gaara's forehead after brushing away the auburn colored locks. "You know full well I'm the Kazekage now."

"And?"

"I won't see Karura's heartbroken again."

"You're still a foolish child Rasa."

"You made sure I knew that the last time." Rasa turned towards the man standing in the doorway. The dark locks of the third sported a few strands of grey. "Lecture me all you want about this being a trap or any other problem which might arise from this. As I've already said, I won't see Karura heartbroken again."

"Karura wasn't the only one whose heart broke that day."

The comment from the third made Rasa look away. "Do you speak for her? After the decision you made?"

"I'd make the same decision I did that day again." The third's words made Rasa clench his hands tightly against his arm while setting his jaw tightly. "That said, this is not the same situation as before. May I have permission to see my grandson, Rasa?"

"As if you've ever asked permission before." Rasa looked down at Gaara who continued sleeping through the entire conversation. "How did you know?"

"Sasori told me, though to be honest, I sensed him as he was brought home."

"That figures." Rasa continued not looking the man in the eye.


	8. World 1: Avoidance

The thought of treating the three as if they were the enemy sickened him.

In the back of Gaara's mind, he knew he should order his men to treat the three with the necessary suspicion. He instead found himself looking at the center of their camp setup where the three sat while his personal guard watched from the side.

Karuna sat on the log next to the fire meant for cooking while leaning up against her husband. The situation she found herself in didn't phase her like the other two. Despite her apparent lack of energy, she chatted amicably with her younger brother who sat on her other side. She also didn't stop smiling.

Yashimaru, on the other hand, put on the smile which indicated he was hiding his worry from those around him. H nodded his head or said a few words in response to what she was saying after bandaging Kurura's foot. Every so often he glanced over and Gaara found himself reminded of the day his uncle died.

Rasa, on the other hand, sat on the log completely still in part so Karuna would have his physical support. As he sat there, he observed Gaara carefully. The look on the man's face was one Gaara definitely remembered. His memory of the look always involved Rasa glaring at him after he'd done something wrong. He felt as if he were back then his younger self dealing with the man's disappointment.

A hand touches his shoulder lightly making Gaara turn. Baki leaned in closely. "Do you want me to head back and request an emergency elder meeting?"

"It's not as if this is something we can keep hidden. But yes, I hate doing that, but that is what needs to be done."

Baki glanced up. Gaara followed his gaze and wondered if his mentor was looking at Rasa. The man's next words confirmed as much. "Are you sure you'll be fine here without me?"

"I think they'd be amiss in making a move."

"I still don't trust Rasa."

The corners of Gaara's mouth twisted slightly. "Wasn't there a time you did?"

"I don't trust him regarding you."

Gaara found himself looking down at his hands. "I understand where you're coming from, but this isn't the same person."

"I'd ask how you feel regarding this strange turn of events, but I think that discussion would be better off much later on when we have more privacy."

"How I feel…" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "How do you think Temari and Kankuro will react?"

"Do you want me to inform them as well?"

"No. Kankuro might do something rash. It's better to just keep all of this under wraps as much as possible until the elders have convened."

"Understood. I'll head back now and make the necessary arrangements." Baki quickly disappeared from view and Gaara found himself needing to make the necessary arrangements on his end. His eyes drifted back towards Rasa and the other two. Gaara wondered if the current situation was others meant by a situation feeling like a dream.

Everything felt surreal.

Eventually the sun began to set over the camp while everyone remained in the positions; nobody wanted to make the first move or say the first thing. Gaara's eyes closed before motioning for one of the Anbu watching over him so he might give the order making sure everyone ate something for super. He continued watching Rasa carefully while eating and Rasa, in turn, continued watching him.

The setting sun cast a golden glow over the landscape announcing the appearance of the nighttime starts; Gaara finally found himself looking away towards something which gave him solace. A thought crossed his mind regarding sleeping accommodations, and he motioned for one of the Anbu to approach before asking if they would relay a message.

He watched the man approach and for a brief second felt the tension in the camp increase. Gaara found himself looking up at the sky hoping the three would take up the offer knowing full well he didn't need the tent due to his personal sleeping habits. When he heard Yashimaru help Karura up, he didn't expect to see her looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"Could I possibly sit next to you for a bit?"

"I, uh. Yes." Gaara watched Yashimaru help his mother lower herself onto the log beside him before retreating back towards Rasa. Gaara let his head tilt down so he could see the look on Rasa's face. The man sat with his eyes closed, but one eye opened briefly to look at him. His mouth opened not knowing what ran through the man's mind.

"You aren't going to sleep?"

Gaara's seafoam colored eyes blinked. He turned and looked Karura in the eye. "What?"

"You gave up your accommodations for us."

"I'm not really tired." In truth, he was tired. He couldn't tell her about his insomnia. Knowledge of the bouts of insomnia would lead to figuring out Shukaku was sealed inside of him along with who knew what else. Gaara felt his hands tighten around his knees. He found himself unable to look her in the eye.

"I get it."

"What?" Gaara turned and looked her in the eye only to look away while his seafoam eyes blinked back the discomfort he felt in the moment.

"We're not the ones you know, are we? It's unfair of me to expect…" Karura stopped speaking. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara noticed her look away.

"Expect what."

"You've already a relation with the Karura of this world, correct? That's why you're uncomfortable around the three of us?"

His past wasn't something he could hide as everyone in Suna knew said past rather well. He took a deep breath. "I'm uncomfortable around the three of you because I'm the reason you three are dead in this world. No. Correct that. I am the reason you three are dead, but I'm the one who killed you and Yashimaru."

"Okay." Karura glanced up at the sky. "For now, I won't push you further regarding what you said."

Gaara continued looking at the ground while Yashimaru came over to help Karura back up. When he glanced over at Rasa he saw a look of curiosity on the man's face. Without thinking, he reached up and wiped away some wetness which involuntarily started forming. Gaara's seafoam colored eyes drifted towards the ground.


	9. World 2: Playing Coy

Making one wish turned his world upside down, yet Gaara found himself incapable of doing anything about his situation. His body felt weak; he couldn't pinpoint why beyond the fact he also couldn't hear Shukaku and something told him these were tied together. In the back of his mind he knew he should worry more regarding his current situation. Instead, he found himself falling asleep on the way back to Suna.

His seafoam green eyes flickered open as sunlight filtered through his eyelids. His entire body felt stiff, yet he found himself unaccustomed to sleeping for so long because of his insomnia. His head tilted towards the window from which the sunlight streamed while his mind finally contemplated his current situation, albeit slowly. His lack of awareness prevented him from noticing someone approaching his hospital bed.

"Gaara-chan!" The voice he didn't recognize made Gaara's heart beat rabidly. He found himself turning so he might look the person in the eye. A rather young looking person loomed over him grinning like an idiot while his red locks of hair were neatly brushed. The person leaned into his personal space. "Do you feel up to playing with Uncle Sasori?"

Gaara felt his chest tighten while his sand did nothing in response to the danger present in front of him. His eyes opened and closed a couple of times as his memory went over the information contained in the missing-nin's file. He felt his breath catch upon realizing he couldn't move. A familiar voice called out bringing some for of relief. "Sasori! What did I tell you about leaving Gaara alone? He's supposed to be resting."

"But I want to play with Gaara-chan."

"Gaara's not in any condition to play." Yashimaru appeared within Gaara's line of sight. The young teen watched his uncle push Sasori away, yet the fear rose up in the back of his head. Gaara glanced away at the window, wishing he might use his sand to shield him from the world. "Now that he's gone, how do you feel?" The young shinobi didn't feel like answering. "Gaara?"

Gaara tried keeping his head turned away so he couldn't look the man in the eye. In the world without him they were all three alive, but Sasori was – for some reason – not a missing-nin. Everyone also seemed much happier, almost confirming his suspicions regarding his own existence. With no Shukaku in his head he had no counter to his disparaging thoughts regarding his own self.

"Mind telling me how you got those scars?" Yashimaru's words made Gaara's hands involuntarily clench. After a few minutes of Gaara ignoring him, the man continued speaking. "How did you receive that injury on your chest and forehead? To be honest, I'm most concerned regarding the injury on your forehead as that scar looks like the kanji for love."

Gaara pressed his lips together. He wanted to say out loud he got the scar on his forehead when he killed Yashimaru; he wanted to tell the truth. For some reason, he instead kept his mouth shut tightly knowing full well he couldn't defend himself. The familiar faces in front of him were in fact strangers which made the situation even more discomforting.

He didn't expect Yashimaru to sit down on the bed next to him. "So, I might as well tell you what happened since you lost consciousness. We made our way to Suna and were met by Rasa and a few other the forth trusted. While I helped Karura back so she could rest in one of the other rooms – that's why she's not here visiting you. Actually, I think she'll actually start getting better with you around."

"Stop." Gaara felt the slight tremble in his voice when he spoke. He felt his thin frame start trembling.

"Gaara."

"I'm not the person she thinks I am."

"You are Gaara, right?"

"That…" Gaara clenched his seafoam green eyes closed. He remembered all to well Yashimaru of his world telling him how Karura cursed ever giving birth to him, yet this Karura was a stark contrast. " _She doesn't know. She doesn't know I'm a jinchuriki._ "

"Are you referring to the fact you're not from our world?"

Gaara swallowed wishing he'd not made the mistake of answering. "Something like that."

"Anyways, Rasa brought you here. It's not often I see Rasa-nii worry like he did last night."

A pair of seafoam eyes narrowed and Gaara clenched his fists together. "You shouldn't get your hopes up regarding me."

Instantly he wished he'd not said something out loud, yet once he'd started talking earlier he couldn't stop being bluntly truthful. He found himself swallowing back his discomfort while trying to not care about those who were complete strangers despite having the familiar faces.

He hated the fact the faces were familiar; he found himself remembering the ache created by all three rejecting him, but hating the fact he craved their affection. Gaara didn't feel he deserved their love. Weakly, Gaara reached up and touched the scar on his forehead with one of his hands while his body trembled. For once he wanted Shukaku there calling him a fool, but Shukaku's voice was nowhere to be heard.

"You might not be able to go back. To your world that is."

Gaara sucked in a deep breath but turned and looked Yashimaru in the eye. He " _You mean I won't be able to see Temari, Kankuro and sensei again? I won't be able to see my family?_ "

Yashimaru looked down at him with a rather sad look. "I don't know who your sensei is, but we've not informed your older siblings as of yet. I'm sure you'll be able to see them.


End file.
